Praetorian-Class Frigate
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Originally commissioned as a vessel of war during The Great Sith War, the Praetorian-Class Frigate is a modestly sized Capital Ship found in the hands of wealthy organizations and planetary governments across the galaxy. The predecessor to the larger Hammerhead-Class Cruisers used by The Republic Navy, the Praetorian-Class Frigate is a tough and powerful vessel for its size. Despite objections of Naval officials who claimed that such firepower should not be placed in civilian control, Rendili Hyperworks obtains permission from the Republic Senate to sell it's remaining stock of Praetorian-Class Frigates on a limited basis. The 180-meter-long Praetorian-Class Frigate serves the Republic well at the Battle of Koros Major during The Great Sith War, and afterward those vessels sold to the public are mostly used in peacekeeping roles. During the Republic's rebuilding years, these vessels are used to protect newly discovered Hyperspace trade routes and to escort supply ships and relief caravans across the galaxy. With large quantities of resources being moved from one region of the galaxy to another on a daily basis, pirate sna other unsavory predators make frequent attacks on transport ships carrying relief supplies, necessitating the presence of a Praetorian-Class Frigate to deter piracy. Eventually, Rendili Hyperworks will sell the design to the Corellian Engineering Corporation. Under the guidance of CEC engineers, the Praetorian-Class Frigate is remodeled and updated over the years, being rebranded as the Class VI Bulk Freighter and converted almost entirely to a cargo transport role. Praetorian-Class Frigate Statistics (CL 14) Colossal (Frigate) Capital Ship Initiative: -4; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 12 (Flat-Footed 12), Fortitude Defense: 35; +12 Armor Hit Points: 850; Damage Reduction: 15; Shield Rating 100; Damage Threshold: 135 Offense Speed: Fly 2 Squares (Starship Scale) Ranged: Light Turbolaser, Batteries (2) +13* (See Below) Ranged: Laser Cannon, Point-Defense, Batteries (2) +11 (See Below) Ranged: Tractor Beam, Batteries (2) +11* (See Below) Fighting Space: 2x2 squares (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +47 Attack Options: Autofire (Laser Cannon, Point-Defense, Batteries (2)), Focused Fire (1 Square) Special Actions: Tactical Fire (See below) *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. Abilities Strength: 61, Dexterity: 10, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 20 Skills: Initiative -4, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot -4, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 1,470 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: 2,700 Cargo: 10,000 Tons; Consumables: 2 Years; Carried Craft: 12 Starfighters, 6 Shuttles Hyperdrive: Class 2 (Backup Class 12), Navicomputer Availability: Restricted; Cost: 12 million (6 million Used) Weapon Systems Light Turbolaser, Battery (4 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +13 (-7 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 2d10x5 Laser Cannon, Point-Defense, Battery (3 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +11 (+7 Autofire), Damage: 4d10x2 Tractor Beam, Battery (3 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +11 (-9 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Grapple: +47 Tactical Fire The Praetorian-Class Frigate is designed to protect convoys of transport vessels through pirate-infested space, and can shelter other ships from attacks. As a Standard Action, a Praetorian-Class Frigate can forgo all attacks to provide Tactical Fire to all squares in a 2-square radius. All allied Starships gain a +1 bonus to their Reflex Defense, and a +10 bonus to their Fortitude Defense and Damage Thresholds. Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Capital Ships